


and you know me too well

by foxgloved



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, F/F, Unhappy Ending, mentioned mai/zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You miscalculated,” says Mai, her chin held up and her eyes flashing. Azula is shaking and any other time she'd be angry with herself but now — now she just sees Mai, blinding and betraying and — “I love Zuko more than I fear you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you know me too well

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: azula/mai + things you said through your teeth. oops sorry ella. title - art of war by we the kings.

“You miscalculated,” says Mai, her chin held up and her eyes flashing. Azula is shaking and any other time she'd be angry with herself but now — now she just sees Mai, blinding and betraying and — “I love Zuko more than I fear you.”

And those words? Well, those are the icing on the top of the cake. The ones that hit Azula, hard, in the chest, and Mai knows what she's doing. Knows what she's pushing, something hard and dangerous in her eyes — as sharp as the blades she carries and uses with calculated actions. Her dark hair curves around her narrow face, her eyebrows in harsh low lines, and Azula feels heat rush into her face.

Because Mai — Mai knows, okay — Mai knows how Azula feels about her. Mai's known for — Azula does not know or even care.

All she cares is that Mai is telling her she is in love with her brother, and —

“No, you miscalculated,” Azula snaps out, her jaw clenching and her teeth catching together. “You should have feared me more.” _Feared_ , her brain mocks; what she really means is _loved_ , doesn't she? _You should have loved_ me _. You shouldn't have loved_ him _._

She bites her own tongue as she moves forwards, copper taste bursting across her tongue —

And there is an apology in Mai's eyes, but it is overtaken by rage in a second blink, and all Azula can think is —

 _You know,_ she'd said once, fingers warm as they cupped the lines of Mai's chin, _for someone as smart as you, you miscalculate a lot._ Mai had laughed it off and kissed her cheek, and Azula is —

 _falling_ —

“Come on,” Ty Lee is saying. “Let's get out of here — ”

And she and Mai are gone, Azula's mouth still flooded with a bitter taste.

**Author's Note:**

> [drag me i love the adrenaline](http://feministcatwoman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
